headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements are used to unlock Characters. They can only be unlocked in Arcade mode. Each opponent has his own set of achievements, but you can get them with any character you want. Achievements *Win without conceding a goal: Germany (Arcade), United Kingdom (Tournament), Greece (Survival), Israel (Amateur League), Australia (Minor League), Denmark (Major League), Uruguay (Head Cup), Iceland (Fight Mode) and Panama (Death Mode). *Win by more than 10 goals: Mexico (Arcade) and Japan (Tournament Final). *Win without using a power shot: Argentina (Arcade), Brazil (Tournament), Chile (Survival), Ireland (Tournament), Romania (Major League), Saudi Arabia (Amateur League), Switzerland (Minor League) Croatia (Head Cup), Hong Kong (Survival), Mongolia (Death Mode) and Peru (Fight Mode). *Win 10 times: Nigeria (Tournament), Spain (Tournament),Turkey (Arcade), Super Saiyan (Tournament), New Zealand (Amateur League), Sweden (Minor League), Z (Major League), Belgium (Head Cup), PumpKill (Death Mode) and Finland (Death Mode). *Win in a Sudden Death: USA (Tournament) and France (Arcade). *Win without using Dash: Valentine (Arcade), the Netherlands (Tournament), Egypt (Survival), Ireland (Tournament), Thailand (Major League), Saudi Arabia (Amateur League), Switzerland (Minor League) and Ecuador (Head Cup). *Win with 5 Counter Attacks: China (Arcade), Canada (Tournament), Georgia (Head Cup), Indonesia (Survival) and Ukraine (Major League). *Win without using Kick: Luxembourg (Arcade), Ireland (Tournament), Colombia (Survival), Singapore (Major league), India (Major League), Hong Kong (Survival), Ecuador (Head Cup) and Czech Republic (Minor League). *Win without using Jump: Republic of South Africa (Arcade), Austria (Tournament), Hungary (Head Cup), India (Amateur League), Czech Republic (Minor League), Nepal (Major League), Vietnam (Fight Mode) and Iran (Death Mode). *Win in a Sudden Death, win without using power shot, win by more than 10 goals, win without conceding a goal, win 10 times beating: Asura. *All achievements except the win without hurt achievement against: Pluto. *Win without getting Hurt: Serbia (Arcade), WatermelBot (Head Cup), Honduras (Tournament Final), Fiji (Major League) and Norway (Survival). * Win with a living pet: Costa Rica (Arcade) (Obs: If your opponent has a pet, you only earn this achievement if BOTH pets stay alive. That may be a glitch). Tips and tricks Win without conceding a goal You can look here for some advanced tactics. Win without hurt Use Ukraine to unlock this achievement, because Ukraine can't get hurt while she is in her power shot phase. Just make sure your power shot is ready before your opponent does his, and you won't get hurt. Also, don't go near your opponent and he wouldn't kick you. Alternatively, all characters who intercept their opponent's power shot with their own will not be hurt, but watch out if the opponent has any power shot activation/ active abilities, e.g when India activates his power shot or when it is active (does not apply to Ukraine). Also try to avoid harmful costumes your opponent may wear. Win in sudden death There are two ways: # Just jump over and walk/dash your opponent into your goal before the match even starts, and wait until the result at 0-0 comes, so you will be in a 0-0 sudden death. Then, just make sure you win. However note that you must have high jump and dash stats, or wear a costume that boosts them. # First, score a goal. Then, go in your goal and wait until your opponent scores a goal. Then, score a goal again, and let your opponent score a goal again etc. You have to be careful about the time and everything when doing this. If you did everything properly, you should end in the sudden death. Then, just make sure you win it. Category:Game Features